


Lucy's Fire

by LordJaric



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJaric/pseuds/LordJaric
Summary: Lucy had no idea what was going on. Last thing she remembered she and her friends were fighting a mage that stole a mysterious spell book. The next thing she knew she was fighting a Vulcan. She was surrounded by people she knew but at the same time they were strangers. And why was she using fire magic. And not just any kind of fire magic.





	1. A Bizarre Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting this story on Fanfiction but have decided to bring it over to here as well.

Lucy didn't understand what had happened that day. The blonde's day had started out like any other normal day. Normal for her being finding Natsu and Happy in her apartment eating her food when she woke up. She would yell at the intruding dual before resigning herself to joining them for breakfast like she always did. Then her pink-haired partner dragged her off to the guildhall to take a mission with the rest of their team. That was start of where her normal day would change into something inexplicable.

"So what mission should we take?" Lucy asked the others as she looked over the guildhall's request board.

"Something exciting!" Natsu exclaimed, his fist pounding into the palm of his hand. Happy mirroring the action while standing next to him.

"Something challenging." Erza stated, with her fist clenched in the air in front of her.

"Doesn't matter to me," Gray said offhandedly, "it's your turn to pick, Lucy."

 _No pressure._ The brown-eyed woman thought with a mental sigh as she looked over the various request.

There were all kinds of missions to do. From the simple, like finding a lost cat. To the dangerous, locating a group of roaming bandits. The blonde didn't think searching for a lost cat would need five people to find and with such a low pay it wouldn't be enough to cover her rent. She wasn't really in the mood to go up against a group of bandits, even though she and her friends could easily take them. Her eyes finally landed on one particular request.

This one was directly from the Magic Council themselves offering one million jewels for finding a spell book that had been stolen from one of their archives. That sound simple enough for such a high pay to Lucy. Okay, maybe not so simple as the paper was warning that the book could be extremely dangerous. With the five of them however it shouldn't be that difficult.

"This one will do." Lucy stated as she pulled the request from the board. She past it along to the others to see what they thought.

"Interesting that the council would send a request out to our guild." Erza commented as she looked over the paper.

"For a million jewels, who cares." Gray stated with a smirk.

"Finding a book?" Natsu said, looking rather annoyed. "Where is the fun in that? Come on, Luce. Can't we take-"

"Quiet, Natsu!" Erza glared at the pink-haired man, causing him to quiver in fear. "It is Lucy's turn to pick the mission and we will do the one she chose. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." The dragon slayer said while trembling.

After that they gathered their supplies and made their way to the train station where they dragged the reluctant Natsu on board. Lucy looked at her partner in pity as the poor boy had his head laid on her lap. She never understood, apart from being in the air, what it was about being on moving objects that gave dragon slayers such terrible motion sickness. Regardless, Natsu would have to put up with it until they arrived at their destination. Upon arrival the group of mages made their way to the Council's archive so they could investigate the crime scene to find any leads.

"Are you the mages from Fairy Tail?" A man waiting for them just outside the building asked them, there was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yes, we are." Lucy said taking the lead for the group as it was her mission. "I'm Lucy and these are my companions, Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray."

"Alright… um, follow me." The man started to walk inside be for his eyes looked over Lucy's friends. "Please don't break anything."

The blonde, for a second, wondered if she should be insulted that the guide didn't seem to include her in his plea. Then she remembered just how destructive her friends could be and took it as a sign that it might be a good thing she didn't have that kind of a reputation. The others let out huffs of annoyance at the comment.

Their guide walked the group of mages through the archive where there were shelfs upon shelfs of books. Lucy couldn't help but be fascinated by the number of tomes and had to resist the urge to grab one to read. If only Levy were here with them, Lucy had thought. The girl would have gone crazy. Eventually they made it to where there was a bunch of books scattered on the ground with another man standing over them.

"Hello," the man said, "you must be the mages sent from Fairy Tail. I'm the head archivist of this institute."

He gave a small nod to their guide who bowed before turning and walked away. Lucy quickly reintroduced her friends and herself before moving on to business.

"As you can tell the thief was not very subtle about which book he was looking for." The archivist stated, as he looked over the books that littered the floor.

"Were there any other areas that the thief looked through?" Lucy asked, remembering that none of the shelfs they had passed had been disturbed. The man shook his head in response. "Any idea which book they took?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I looked through the records and found only one book from this section that would be of interest. However, we know nothing about it."

"You have no records on one of your own books?" Erza chimed in.

"Based on what we do have the book has no title and is magically sealed in a script we know nothing about." The archivist informed them.

"And yet, out of everything they could have taken the thief stole that book." Gray stated, seemingly perplexed by the case. "What's the value of it compared to the rest of these books?"

"We are unable to put a value on it due to knowing nothing about it." The man said. "Which is odd considering some of these other books would be priceless to the right buyer."

"So, they must know something about this book that you don't." Lucy said as she brought up her hand to her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Although that shouldn't be the case as we've had this book for a century it is the only explanation as to why they would take it." The archivist stated. "Which is why we took the precaution of labeling this request as dangerous."

"A wise choice." Erza said with a nod. "You need not worry though. You have the best team in Fairy Tail on the case."

"And I have the best nose among all dragon slayers." Natsu boasted with a big grin. Lucy could help but roll her eyes over his bragging but smiled none the less over his enthusiasm. "I should be able to follow the thief's scent."

"The theft happened two days ago." The man informed them. "How will you be able to do that?"

"It takes a lot longer than that for a scent to disappear." The dragon slayer said before he started to sniff some of the books. "I think I got it."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, not wanting to ended up chasing the wrong person.

"The only other scent then the people here is the guide, so the remaining scent has to be the thief." Natsu said as he took in a couple more whiffs. "Yeah definitely got it!"

As the dragon slayer said that he pumped his fist. Not into the air but to his side. Causing his hand to strike the bookcase. What followed was a creaking sound.

 _Please no._ Lucy pleaded but her prayers wet unanswered as the book case began to tipped over.

The sound of books falling on the ground on the other side could be heard. Then the bookcase hit another starting the processes over. And then that one hit anther bookcase. The processes continued as they could only helplessly watch the unfolding domino disaster.

"Time to go. Luce!" Natsu said as his warm hand grabbed her wrist and began to pull her along as he ran. Erza and Gray right behind them. "We got a thief to catch!"

"Hey, get back here!" The archivist yelled clearly quite angry over what had accrued. "Do you have any idea how long this is going to take to clean up?"

"Just take it off our pay!" Erza yelled back.

 _Well there goes months' worth of rent._ Lucy mentally sighed in defeat.

"Nice going you fire brain idiot!" Gray berated the dragon slayer.

"You want to go, Ice Princess!" Natsu challenged as they continued to run.

"Can you guys please not fight, we got a job to do." The blonde begged her companions.

* * *

Alexander looked at the book that was in his hands as he laid against a tree in the woods. He was still confused on what had compelled him to take it. Sure, he was a master thief but we really only went after rare nonmagical objects that could be sold to collectors at high prices. Alexander never wanted to draw attention to himself, especially from the Magic Council but here he was.

The tome that now laid in his hand was green leather bound, with old pages laying within. Alex didn't no what compelled him to go after it or how he knew where it was. He just woke up one day and felt some kind of force push him to the archive. He used his magic to break in and sneak directly to a book case and with in moments of searching through books he found it. He tried to open it then but the book refused to budge.

" _Patentibus_ " The word slipped from his lips before he even knew what he was saying. _What was that the word?_

Suddenly the book gave of a slight glow and he could feel the bindings on it loosen. Alex was quick to open it to find answers on what drew him to it. Within the pages of the book were words in a language he didn't know but for some reason he could understand. The book was filled with spells. Spells that he never heard of. There were illustrations on how to use some of them. However, some of the words on the pages had been worn away from age.

Why? Why would he take this? Alexander could not wrap his mind around it. The thief had no interest in expanding his magical abilities. What he had was enough for his line of work. The man was starting to feel frightened by what force drove him to steal this book.

The sound of distant voices broke him from his thoughts and they were growing closer. Alex could feel magical energy from the individuals. He tightened his grip on the book. The Magic Council had sent someone after him. The thief looked back at the book in his hands. He would be damned if he would allow himself to be caught. So, Alexander would do whatever it took to make sure of it.

* * *

Lucy and the others followed Natsu as he followed the scent of the thief. They tracked down the thief's location to the woods outside the town. The dragon slayer had stated that they must have been getting close because the scent was getting stronger. The blonde couldn't help but wonder why the thief would stay so near by for so long. Why hadn't they gotten as far away as fast as possible? Eventually the group came to a stop in a clearing.

"They're here." Natsu announced.

"Alright," Erza whispered, "let's split up and surround-"

"Hey!" Natsu yelled. "Come out and fight me!"

"And there goes our stealth." Lucy let out a deadpanned sigh. Really, she wasn't surprised. Sneaking around wasn't really in her partner's nature.

Before anyone could reprimand the dragon slayer a tree came crashing down on them cause the group to disperse to avoid being hit. At first Lucy thought that the thief had cause it but to the celestial mage's surprise the tree stood back up. Now that the brown-eyed woman took a good look at it she saw that it had a pair off arms and legs. It even seemed to have holes that looked like eyes and a mouth. The thing let out a roar before it took a swing at them.

Erza reacted first, summoning her sword at and taking a swing which cut the tree's arm off rather easily. Gray froze its legs to the ground. Natsu finished it off by slamming into it with a fiery fist causing it to explode in splinters.

Then Lucy heard something behind her. She turned only to see another living tree stomping towards them. The celestial mage reacted quickly dawning her Taurus Star Dress and jumped towards it with her leg out stretched. Her enhanced strength allowed her kick to split the tree in half. She turned to see another one heading for Erza's side.

"Erza, duck!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed her whip and swung it at the tree. The red head quickly dropped to the ground before the blonde's attack passed over her and struck the tree causing it to fly back and slamming into a regular tree making both break apart. Then a black-haired man jumped out from behind them, tumbling across the ground, trying to avoid being hit by debris. There was a green book in his hands.

"Finally, decided to come out of hiding." Natsu had a smile on his face. Lucy could tell he was getting excited for a fight.

"Hand over the book and surrender." Erza demanded firmly. "You will not be harmed if you comply."

"No way in hell am I going to prison." The man stated as his hands clutched onto the book.

"Sorry to tell you this man but we're from Fairy Tail." Gray said with a bit of a smirk. "The best guild in Fiore and we are the best team."

"I'm not surrendering!" The man yelled. Lucy could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Unfortunate." Erza said with a sigh. The red head then charged forward readying her attack.

" _Radix Carcerem_!" The black-haired man slammed his hand into the ground.

At first Lucy was confused by the words he had said. They were like nothing she had heard before. Then her confusion turned to concern when roots erupted from the ground surrounding Erza.

"What?" The warrior mage said in surprise. Before she could do anything else more roots rose from the ground within her prison and wrapped around her. Suddenly Erza started to glow and she let out a scream.

"Erza!" Gray charged forward, his hands moving together. "Ice Make-"

" _Venit Funem_!" The thief yelled.

Vines raced out of the woods and grabbed hold of the ice mage and pulled him back. Gray was slammed into a tree and held there. He yelled in pain and Lucy could see the vines continue to tighten around him.

"You bastard!" Natsu yelled with anger in his voice. This time the thief couldn't react fast enough to cast a spell. He stumbled to get out of the dragon slayer's way, tripping over his own feet causing him to drop the book which opened upon hitting the ground. Lucy could only watch as her pink-haired companion flew past the man and crashed into the woods.

The blonde clenched her fist and glared at the thief. He was hurting her friends and it was making her furious. The black-haired man was still of balanced and she was going to take advantage of that. She changed from her Taurus Star Dress to her Leo form the blonde charged forward before launching into the air.

"Regulus," Lucy yelled as she pulled her fist back.

The man looked at her in fear. He then turned to the book for a second before returning his attention to her. The thief then thrusted his palm out at her.

" _Alterum Orbem Terrarum_!" A ball of light suddenly sped out from his palm towards Lucy.

The attack moved so fast the blonde didn't even have time to let out a gasp before it hit her. The brown-eyed woman's slight went completely white. Lucy found it odd that she didn't feel any pain. And for a second she didn't feel anything at all. The blonde heard Natsu cry out to her but his voice faded away. Finally, she could feel again. Lucy could tell that she was still moving through the air. For some reason her arm that she had been readying her attack with felt incredibly warm. When her vision returned she found herself flying towards a large Forest Vulcan.

"Fist!" The word tumbled out of her mouth before she even knew what was going on. _Wait, what?_

Her confusion over what was going on was enough for the Vulcan. The creature backhanded her once she was close enough. Lucy was sent flying back and felt her back slam through a tree before she hit the ground and slid across it. Lucy let out a grown once she finally stopped.

"Lucy!" She heard Natsu call out to her. Then the blonde heard the sound of fighting.

"What's going on?" Lucy said to herself. Weren't they fighting a thief? Where did the Vulcan come from? Did that man summon it while she couldn't see? And what is with all the smells, she couldn't help but take notice.

She picked up herself off the ground but winced from the pain that came from her abdomen. Guess that was to be expected after the hit she took. The blonde walked back to the clearing to see the Vulcan lying on the ground. The others standing over it.

"Lucy!" Erza was the first to notice her and began to run towards the blonde quickly followed by the others.

The celestial mage was glad to see that her friends were doing alright. But then she noticed something odd. First the thief was no where in sight. Second was what her friends were wearing. Gray was who had been wearing something different was now sporting a white no sleeve zipped up jacket. Erza was still in her armor but had a rather large pink artificial flower hairclip pulling the right side of her red locks back. Happy had a pair of glasses over his eyes.

Then there was Natsu. Instead of his usual vest and baggy pants the pink-haired man was wearing a casual white t-shirt and blue jeans with a very familiar looking pouch attached to his leg. Strangest of all was the fencing sword he had at his side.

"Oh god, Lucy!" Erza concerned gasp pulled the blonde from her confused thoughts. The red-head's hands were raised up to her mouth as she was looking at Lucy's stomach. "You're injured."

The brown-eyed woman looked down to inspect herself. Maybe it was the shock that kept her from taking note of the more serious matter but the first thing she notice was what she was wearing. She was no longer wearing her Leo Star Dress or any of her Star Dresses for that matter. Nor was she wearing her regular clothes.

Instead she was wearing what was very similar to Natsu's vest but instead it was so long it nearly toughed the ground. She also was wearing a white skirt and a golden slash warped around her waist. There were black leather boots on her feet. Finally, what was really the issue caught up with her.

A rather large piece of bark sticking through her side. There was quite a bit of blood already covering her side and down her leg. It was getting to be too much for Lucy. The sudden change in the fight. The changes in her friends' appearances as well as her own. Even her sense of smell was getting to her. And with the injury and loss of blood the blonde's head was starting to spin. As Lucy started to fall forward Natsu quickly caught her. He quickly but gently brought her down to the ground, which she was grateful for as it caused her less pain.

"Luce," his voice was filled with concern. "Come on stay with me."

She couldn't comply with his request as her vision started to darken. The last thing Lucy saw was the hint of tears from at the edge of his dark eyes.

* * *

He was sitting at his desk going over various forms of paper work. His position putting a lot responsibility on his shoulders. He stopped everything when he felt the pulse of magic flow through his office. His head snapped towards the source. He got up from his desk and quickly walked over to a locked cabinet. Using his key, he opened it and pulled out a green leather book. He said a single word and the book opened on its own and flipped through several pages before coming to a stop.

"So," he said to himself, "it worked. Time for the experiment to begin."


	2. Another World

The first thing Lucy noticed when she started to regain consciousness was the soreness in her abdomen. There was another strange feeling but she couldn't place her finger on it. The blonde let out a small groan before she opened her eyes to the bright light above her causing her to wince. Once her eye's adjusted Lucy slowly turned her head around to see that she was in Fairy Tail's infirmary. The blonde woman tried to remember what had happened that had gotten her in a state to be there only to be hit by a wave of confused memories.

Lucy remembered the battle against a mage that had stolen a book from the Magic Council. How she had charged forward at the man only to be hit by a spell that she hardly felt. Then found herself flying towards a Vulcan. How that happened she couldn't even begin to understand. The blow from the creature didn't help things either. She must had been hallucinating from blood loss because Lucy remembered seeing her friends in different attire. Natsu standing out in particular. Speaking of the dragon-slayer. Lucy turned to see the pink-haired man laying his head on the side of her bed. To her bewilderment he was wearing the same casual closes she remembered seeing him in before.

"Natsu." Lucy gently nudged her friend.

He stirred from his slumber and slowly picked his head up and looked at her with his dark eyes. Natsu blink a few times before his eyes fully widened.

"Lucy!" He rather quickly hugged her, taking the blonde by surprise. Her sense of smell became overwhelmed with a scent she wasn't familiar with. "You're finally awake."

"Hey, Natsu." She said after returning the embrace. "What happened? Where did that Vulcan come from? And what happened to the thief."

"Thief?" Natsu gave her a confused look. "That hit must have taken a lot out of you. We had to get you back here to get you patched up as quickly as we could."

_Patch me up?_ Lucy thought in confusion. She lifted up her shirt to see the stiches where the piece of bark had pierced her. _Why didn't Wendy just heal me?_

Before she could voice her thoughts, Lucy felt Natsu's hand resting on hers. Returning her attention to him she saw that we had a warm smile on his face.

"I'm just glad you are alright." He said with a sound of relief in his voice. "You had me worried there."

"Sorry about that" She said returning the smile.

It was then that her close friend started to lean towards her.

_What's he doing?_ Lucy thought to herself. As he continued get closer her thoughts became for rampant. _What is he doing!?_

For a reason she couldn't place her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt a flush rise on her face. Natsu was just inches away from her face when the door banged open causing him to jump back into his seat. His eyes seemed to be looking for something to look at that wasn't her. Gaining control of her own senses Lucy turned her attention to the door to see Cana stumbling into the room with a bottle of liquor in her hands.

"How is my Luce doing." The brunette slurred as she walked forward to embrace the blonde.

Again, Lucy found her sense of smell being overwhelmed, this time she recognized it as alcohol. It was enough to cause her head to spin.

"You were supposed to tell me when she woke up, Natsu." Cana gave a lighthearted glare towards the pink-haired man. Then a playful smirk crossed her face. "Trying to hog her to yourself?"

"No." Natsu said rather quickly. Even in her slight haze, Lucy could see the blush on his cheeks.

"Good." Cana said. "I'd hate to have to hurt you."

"You? Hurt me? Ha." Natsu's voice was filled with sarcasm.

The two continued taking shots at one another as Lucy took the time to gather her thoughts. Why did Natsu seem so confused when she had asked about the thief. Where was Wendy? What was with Cana taking shots at Natsu the way she was? Then there was the strange feeling she held felt when she woke up. Lucy decided to focus on that first.

She tried to figure it out. Concentrating hard on what exactly the feeling was to the point that it made her head hurt. Lucy just couldn't place what the feeling was. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. It wasn't what she was feeling but the lack there off. She could feel the blood drain from her face upon the realization. Her brown-eyes began a frantic search but she could not find what she was looking for. They were not on the bed stand nearby nor any where else in slight. Lucy even began to pat down her waist and legs underneath the sheets hoping to feel them but they weren't there either.

"Luce?" Natsu said with concern. "What's wrong?"

"My keys." Lucy said in a quiet panic. That lack of feeling she had sensed. The feeling that had been there since she was a child. The connection to her spirts was gone. She couldn't sense them at all.

"Keys?" When she turned to look at her pink-haired friends Lucy saw confusion in his dark eyes. Even Cana seemed to be puzzled by her statement.

"My keys, Natsu." She yelled as she grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him. Baffled that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Lucy, I don't know what you are talking about." The pink-haired boy said with concern in his voice.

"How can you not know what I'm talking about?" The blonde practically screamed.

At that point Lucy couldn't think straight. Losing her connection with her spirits was driving her into a frenzy. She could feel herself shaking from the pain in her heart. The same pain from when she lost Aquarius. The blonde was beginning to find it difficult to breath causing her chest to ache. Suddenly a card entered her field of vision and a wave of drowsiness overcame her. Lucy began to fall over before she felt a pair of arms grab hold of her.

"Sorry, Luce." Cana said softly. "I think you may be still suffering from your injury. I'll take you home so you can get some rest."

The blonde tried to resist as she was still on edge about her spirits but Lucy was to exhausted to even put up a fight as the brunette lifted her off the bed. She nearly stumbled on her own feet as she was to dizzy to keep her balance, luckily Cana had put the blonde's arm over her should to keep her up straight. The brown-eyed girl saw the worried look on Natsu face and he seemed to want to follow after them but he remained behind. Lucy vaguely remembered walking through the rest of the guild, seeing the worried looks of her guildmates but couldn't recollect much more than that.

As Cana hauled her through the streets of Magnolia Lucy couldn't help but notice that they were not taking a route that would usually take them to her apartment.

"Cana," the blonde's speech was rather slurred, "where are we going."

"Home of course." The other girl said simply.

Lucy tried to point out that they were going the wrong way but she was once again overcome by the drowsiness of the spell that Cana had put her under. She grew even more confused when they left Magnolia and entered the surrounding woods. As they walked further into the trees the blonde was about to say something when a cottage came into few.

Before she knew it, Cana had led Lucy into the house, through a hallway and into a bedroom. The brunette didn't seem to waste any time and pulled the sheets back on the bed and plopped the blonde into it before Lucy could even say anything. Cana covered her up and made for the door.

"Get some rest, Luce." She said. "See you tomorrow."

The blonde was in no condition to protest. Despite her desire to get up her weary body wouldn't listen. Instead the brown-eyed woman settled for looking around the room she now lay in. Lucy could see various little trinkets laying about. Almost like trophies. Clothing was scattered about haphazardly thrown on anything. She also saw pictures hanging on the walls but they her to far away to make out with her hazy vision.

Lucy turned her head to see some picture frames laying on a bedside table next to her. Pulling her heavy arm out from the sheets she reached out and grabbed one. When the blonde looked at the picture to see what it held she only became even more confused. In the image was a younger her. Barely ten years old by the looks of it. She had a big toothy grin with a large hand resting on her pigtailed head. The strange bit, standing next to her was a young Cana with a slightly unamused expression as a large hand was ruffling her brown hair. The owner of the two hands, was Gildarts.

"What is this?" Lucy said to herself before the picture slipped from her hands and she lost consciousness.

* * *

When she woke up Lucy was nearly driven to a panic state with the unfamiliar surroundings. Her mind was racing as she tried to figure out how she had gotten to the strange room and what was going on. It wasn't until she laid eyes on the picture that she had held the pervious night that it all came back to her. Waking up in the guild's infirmary. The panic Lucy had felt the moment she realized that she lost her connection to her spirits. Something that was still causing her to shake. Cana using a sleeping spell on her before bring the blonde to this house. Then seeing this picture that couldn't have possible ever been taken.

The brown-eyed woman walked over to the wall that held various other photos only to see she had no memory of any of them ever being taken. Many had her and Cana which must have been taken over the course of years. The two of them always seemed to be in good spirts. One of their arms often draped over each other's shoulders. Other pictures where of her with her team; with her standing next to Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza. Triumphant smiles on their faces. Lucy couldn't stop the blush burning into her cheeks when she took note of her attire. It was the same vest coat, skirt and golden sash she had remembered wearing when this strangeness began. She felt the slight blush forming on her cheeks when she noticed that she wasn't really wearing anything under the open vest; other than a sarashi tightly wrapped around her breast.

Lucy sat back down on the bed. Her bed apparently. She needed to figure out what was going on. Keeping her emotions in check with the lost of her connection with her spirits the blonde began to rake her mind over everything that happened. The fight against the thief suddenly changing to fighting a Vulcan. Being injured and losing consciousness. Waking up in the infirmary with Natsu. The strange behavior from both him and Cana from her panicked state. Then being brought to were she was now. Lucy ran all of this through her head several times trying to figure out what going on. Then the blonde remembered when the change occurred. The spell. The spell that the mage had hit with. That was what had caused the change. It was the only explanation. The question now was, what had it done?

"Hey Luce," a knock from the door broke Lucy's train of thought as Cana's voice came from the other side, "you awake yet?"

"Um, yes." The blonde said timidly, not entirely sure what she was supposed to do now given her situation.

"How are you feeling?" The brunette said as she walked into the room without even asking. Through Lucy didn't really complain, she was use to such behavior from her friends.

"Alright." Lucy said, trying to keep her voice normal, not wanting to give Cana a reason to knock her out again.

"Good." The card mage said with a smile. "Come on and get dressed so we can get to the guild. I need a drink."

It seemed that the only clothes that were available to the blonde were vest and skirts that all looked alike. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any bras for Lucy to wear and much to her embarrassment Cana had grabbed a long strip of cloth and began to wrap it around her chest. Lucy was about to step out of the room but her brunette friend stopped her.

"Forgetting something." Cana's voice said with a hint of confusion in it drew the blonde's attention.

Lucy turned to see that her friend was holding the same golden sash that she had been wearing the other day.

"Oh, right." She said, hoping she didn't sound confused. She grabbed hold of the sash and to her surprise it felt a lot like Natsu's scarf. The feeling of scales that were neatly knitted together was unmistakable. Why she would have such a thing she didn't know. Never the less she wrapped the cloth around her waist and tied it tightly to keep it in place.

Lucy followed Cana through the house taking note that the brunette lived there as well based even more pictures where it had just been the card mage and Gildarts. The beer bottles scattered about were also a good hint. They continue the walk through the woods, the blonde staying just a step behind not being able to remember the route that they had taken from the guildhall to the house. Once they made it the doors of Fairy Tail, Lucy tried to prepare herself not knowing what was going happen the moment she walked in. Given the strangeness of her situation anything could happen. When they entered everything seemed normal, but then someone ran into her giving her a tight hug.

"Lucy," an enthusiastic scarlet-haired girl said, "it's good to see you up and about."

"Erza?" The blonde was so taken aback by the re-quip mage's behavior she didn't know how to respond.

"I'm glad you're alright." Erza pulled back showing a bright warm smile.

So much for preparing herself. The scarlet-haired girl's unusual behavior had taken Lucy so off guard she almost didn't see Gray walking towards them. To the blonde surprise the ice mage was still fully clothed.

"Good to see you up and about." Gray stated. "You had us worried for a while. Natsu wouldn't stop fretting over you."

"Sorry about that." Lucy said while trying not let her confusion show.

"Don't know why you guys were so worried?" Cana said offhandedly. "Luce bounces back from everything."

"Don't be mean, Cana." Erza said with an uncharacteristic pout. "You were worried to."

"Yeah, yeah." The brunette said with a dull tone. "Come on, Luce. Let's see what Mira has cooked up."

Lucy had no choice but to follow Cana to the bar where a long white-haired woman was standing.

"Good morning, Lucy, Cana." Mira smiled brightly at them. "The usual today?"

Before the blonde could say anything two plates where set down before them. While the card mage's plate had a modest meal of pancakes and toast, hers was filled with not just that but bacon, eggs and sausage. Far more than she ever ate. The blown-eyed woman didn't know what to do. Was she really suspected to eat all of this?

"What's wrong, Luce?" Cana asked, her mouth filled with food. "You usually digging in by now."

The blonde's stomach seemed to agree as it let out a very loud growl. Not to mention that the smell was so overwhelming that she could feel were mouth watering.

"Right." Lucy said bashfully. Much to her surprise she ate all of it. It fact she felt like she could eat even more and was considering asking Mira for another dish. The blonde was about to ask the take over mage when a pair arms suddenly wrapped around her.

"Luce!" Natsu's yelled, causing her to jump. "I'm glad you're doing alright."

The brown-eyed woman saw that he was still wearing casual clothes, this time a red t-shirt and black jeans. The sword was still attached to his hip. Lucy wanted to ask what the deal was with his new git up but before she could he slammed a flier onto the table.

"We should go on a quest now that you are up." He said enthusiastically.

"Natsu," Mira scolded the pink-haired boy, "Lucy is still recovering."

Remembering her injury, the brown-eyed woman looked down to see the stiches on her stomach. Which reminded her that she needed to find Wendy. But a quick look around showed no sign of the blue haired girl nor Carla. Lucy was about to decline when her brunette friend spoke up.

"It's not like that has stopped Luce in the past." Cana stated. "She never backs down from a challenge."

Still not sure what was going on with the situation she was in Lucy just mentally sighed before looking at the filer. If the blonde was expected to behave in certain way she better stay in character until she figured things out.

"What's the job?" She asked trying to sound just as enthusiastically as her partner.

"Just a simple escort mission." Natsu pointed out. "A convoy wants some protection going through some woods. They don't expect much to happen but still want to take precautions."

"Sounds interesting." A voice behind Lucy said causing her to jump. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The blonde turned to see Erza behind her, a curious expression on her face.

"Oh, Erza." Natsu for some reason looked a little nervous. "Actually, I was just planning on it being me and-"

"I'll go get Gray." The scarlet-haired said with a bright smile before he could finish. She didn't have go far for the ice mage as a loud argument broke out from across the guildhall.

"You want to say that again, water stain." Gray's loud voice reached them.

"I called you a no talent hack, ice dick." A blue-haired girl yelled back. "Want me to repeat it again?"

_Gray and Juvia? Fighting each other._ Lucy couldn't help but stare in shock at the two.

"Can't those two just bone already and get their shit over with." Cana said offhandedly.

The blonde was stunned to hear that the card mage's comment made this seem completely normal. The quarreling mages looked about ready to turn their verbal argument into a physical one as Juvia turned her arm into water as she pulled it back and Gray slammed his fist into his palm. However, Erza seemed to break their concentration when she called out to the ice mage.

"Hey, Gray!" The re-quip mage yelled. "Come over here. Natsu's picked out a quest."

"Wait, a minute." Natsu stuttered out. Lucy could only look curiously at her partner and wonder what it was he was trying to convey about this request he picked out.

Gray fired one more quip at the water mage before walking over.

"What is it?" He asked once he reached them.

"An escort mission." Natsu said with a noticeable sigh.

"Something, wrong Natsu." The ice mage asked. Lucy could help but take notice that Gray's tone lacked which usual bite towards the pink-haired boy.

"No, lets go." He got up and they started to walk towards the exit. They were quickly joined by Happy. Lucy stared at the exceed from a moment noting that he was still wearing glasses.

_What is going on?_ The blonde thought to herself. The situation was just continuing to get weird. And it was just going to get weirder.

* * *

The request had been local which meant that they didn't have to take the train. Something Lucy was sure that Natsu was eternally grateful for. But that's where their good graces had ended. It appeared that the convoy had been right to take precautions despite their belief that nothing would happen. They were ambushed halfway through their route. The battle that had followed had been chaotic.

Erza and Gray had fought in their usual manner fending of the bandits quite handedly. Natsu was what really confused her. Instead of charging in with fist aflame he pulled out the sword he had, which she swore was glowing, and was fighting the bandits of quite elegantly. As for Lucy, she didn't know what to do.

Without her keys or her whip the blonde knew she didn't stand a chance against the well-armed bandits. All Lucy could do was duck and dodge their attacks. The blonde was grateful for her athleticism in that moment. The battle continued like this for several minutes before she heard Natsu's frustrated voice.

"Alright, time to end this!" He yelled.

Lucy turned to see him pull something from the pouch that was attached to his leg. The blonde let out a gasp when she saw the golden item now in his hand.

"Open! Gate of the bull! Taurus!" The pink-haired boy yelled. There was a flash of light before the familiar bipedal bull appeared out of thin air and began to attack the bandits.

Lucy could only stare in stunned silence at the sight before her. Natsu was using her keys. How was that even possible? The distraction had cost her.

"Lucy, behind you!" Someone had yelled.

She turned only to be immediately tackled to the ground by a bandit. Her head hit the ground hard enough to cause the blonde's vision to go white. Lucy felt a hand wrap around her throat, cutting of her airway. In a panic she started to smack her arms against the person on top of her. It was no use and the pressure on her throat increase.

She felt a headache coming over her, it felt like something was trying to push its way out of her skull. It was in that moment she felt something warm wrapping around her arm. Almost as if on instinct Lucy flung her fist at her attacker and felt the weight on top of her finally lift. When her vision cleared the brown-eyed woman thought from a moment she saw smoke around her arm. Lucy brushed the thought off as she stood up.

"Are you alright, Luce?" Natsu came running up to her with Erza and Gray in tow. She was hesitant to answer. Her mind still racing over what she had seen him do.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The blonde finally said, pushing her thoughts to the side. She would have to go over them once she was alone.

* * *

Once they returned to Magnolia Lucy quickly excused herself from the others and ran back to the house that Cana had taken her to. The blonde crashed onto the bed that was supposably hers and began running the events of the day through her head. Nothing was making sense. Gray, Erza and Natsu's behaviors were different from what they should be. She was living in a house in the forest with Cana instead of her apartment in town. The biggest mystery of all being Natsu using her keys.

Lucy could only come to one conclusion. The spell. The spell that the thief had hit her with had done something to her. Could she be dreaming or hallucinating all of this? For what purpose would the spell do that? Not to mention she was thinking to clearly. Wouldn't it be necessary for her thoughts to be muddied for the spell to work? Why would it even make things so different to her?

Most of all, why was Natsu using celestial magic? That made the least amount of sense if this was supposed to be a dream or hallucination. Which only brought Lucy to another question. She was still part of Fairy Tail. Meaning she was still able to use magic. But if she wasn't using celestial magic then what kind of magic did she use.

Before she could think any further on the matter Lucy heard a knock coming from her window. The brown-eyed woman looked to see Natsu standing just outside. Seeing no other option, she walked over and opened the window.

"Hey, Luce." He said cheerfully as he crawled his way in.

"Can't you use the front door?" She said rather annoyed. Natsu just looked at her as if she grew an extra head.

"And risk someone seeing me enter the house with you alone?" He said.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" Lucy asked, her usual annoyance over his home invasion behavior slipping into her tone.

"I was able to ditch Happy with Levy so they could read some books," He started to say.

_Happy reading with Levy?_ Lucy added one more thing to her list of strange occurrences.

"and Cana is still at the guildhall." Natsu said. Then a sly grin crossed his face. "Erza ruined our chances to get some time alone so I came here knowing you would be by yourself."

_What's he getting on about?_ She couldn't help but notice he was being rather cryptic. Natsu of all people. The pink-haired boy walked up closer to her. Very close.

"It's hard for us to get any alone time without drawing any attention." Natsu said rather smoothly as he gently grabbed hold of her shoulders.

_What's he doing?_ Was all she could ask herself. When he started lean towards her it finally hit Lucy. It was the same thing he was going to do when they were in the infirmary before Cana had walked in on them.

"I just remembered something." She blurted out rather quickly. "I- I got to go do something."

"What?" Natsu pulled back with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yep," Lucy pulled herself out of his grasp and ran for the door, "got to go."

"Lucy, wait!" He called to her but she kept running once she was out of the house.

She didn't know how long she had been running but she was gasping for air when she finally stopped. Lucy hand was on her chest feeling her pounding heart. The blonde could feel the flush on her cheeks. The blonde ignoring the headache she was getting in favor of the one thought that was going through her head. He was going to kiss her. _Natsu_ was going to kiss her.

Lucy leaned up against a tree and slid down it until she was sitting on the forest floor. This was starting to become too much for her. The loss of her connection with her spirits was enough as it was. Now Natsu was making a move on her in such a way that it seemed to be normal for him. And by the way he acted, she was expected to behave in the same way.

_I need to get away from here._ Lucy finally thought to herself. There was to much going on for the blonde to think clearly. It was the only way she would figure out what the spell had done to her.

She made a beeline for the guildhall. Upon entering Lucy went straight to the request board. She made a quick scan and found a simple but far away job. Grabbing it she went straight to Mira, slapping the flier down on the table.

"Lucy?" The white-haired woman seemed puzzled.

"I want to go on this job." Lucy quickly told her, wanting get moving as fast as possible.

"But you just got back." Mira pointed out.

"I know but I just want to go on another mission." The blonde stammered to say.

"By yourself?" The takeover mage asked as she looked around. "You've always gone on a job with someone. Mostly Cana or Natsu."

Luckily for Lucy, Cana was passed out at the bar and Natsu was out of the question.

"I just want to do this one by myself." Lucy insisted.

"Well… okay." Mira said but sounded unsure. "Be careful."

"Thanks, Mira." The blonde said quickly before hastily leaving the guildhall and heading straight for the train station.

Luckily Lucy still had her bag on her from the previous mission so she had all the necessities. She bought a ticket and quickly got a seat. Feel rather weary from everything that had happen the blonde was hoping she could get some rest. But something happen that she was expecting. The second the train began to pull out of the station she felt a wave of nausea overcome her. Lucy was soon laid out on the floor of the cabin unable to move.

_What's happening to me?_


	3. A Familiar Path

Lucy stumbled out of the train car, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process. She didn't know what had brought on the sudden sickness that had caused her to hang her head out the window barfing up her launch the whole way. Maybe it was something she had eaten, it was the only thing that Lucy could conclude. At least now upon arriving at her destination she was feeling better. The blonde thought about skipping the job so she could think over her situation. But that would lead the people asking for help to wonder where she was and send word to the guild which only complicate things for Lucy. If any of this was even real.

The job had been simple enough that she got it done in a timely manner. A town had suffered from a small earthquake that had hit the region and a small amount of buildings had suffered some damage. Lucy hadn't really paid attention to the flier so she hadn't been prepared for the work. However, she found herself quite capable in handling all the heavy lifting. Especially for things she would have needed of her Taurus Star Dress for. Although, Lucy couldn't help but notice the strange looks she got from the other workers upon her arrival. The only word she could put to their looks was worry. What they were worried about from her she didn't know.

Once she got that out of the way Lucy stopped at the café and started to work things out. Taking out a notebook she began to write down everything she could about what was happening. Starting with the point where it all began. The spell that had hit her. From there Lucy began to make a diagram. All the differences that there were. One being that she lived with Cana. Erza had a bubbling personality. Gray wasn't a stripper. He had some kind of rivalry with Juvia, similar to her Natsu and Gray. Wendy was nowhere in sight. This Natsu had a more subdued personality. He also could use celestial magic. Lucy underlined that several times.

Why was his magic different while everyone else's was the same? What did that mean for her? What was her magic? Then there was the fact that Natsu tried to kiss her.

Lucy paused in her work as she felt her face heat up. Clearly based on Natsu's behavior she was supposed to reciprocate. Why would this dream, hallucination or whatever this was put her and Natsu in relationship? She shook the thought from her mind for the time being and moved on to the next step of her diagram.

What was all of this? Lucy started with her dream theory. Which quickly hit so many problems. Why would she dream any of this? Lucy couldn't imagine why her mind would come up with so many bizarre changes to her actual life. Then the fact that everything was to ordered. There had been no lapses in the world around her. The days had carried on like any normal day would, instead of jumping around.

So, Lucy moved on to her next theory. That she was hallucinating all of this. Even that theory ran into problems. She was thinking to clearly for her to be seeing things. Not to mention that she had been in the middle of a fight when the spell had hit her. Wouldn't it make more sense for her to be seeing things the make her ineffective instead of living a different life?

Lucy glared at her notebook. The two theories she had didn't fit with what was going on at all. Leaving the young woman feeling frustrated. Her hands gripped her head as she tried to make sense of it all. She mulled over all the differences. Some of her friends were acting differently while others were the same. Then an idea popped into her head. Or more like she remembered something from the past. Edolas. It made more sense than a dream or a hallucination. If there was one world where there were counterparts for herself and her friends, then why couldn't there be more such worlds. But even this theory hit a snag.

Lucy should still be herself. She should still have her celestial magic. She shouldn't be this confuse or feel this helpless. She shouldn't be this other Lucy. Her hands clenched her head as she felt that same feeling of something trying to push its way out of her skull that she had felt when that bandit had attacked her and when she ran off after Natsu tried to kiss her. As Lucy rained in her chaotic thoughts a horrifying realization came to her.

What if all of this was indeed real? Everyone's different personalities. Living with Cana. Natsu using celestial magic. If this was all real what did that mean for her memories? What if… what if all of her memories were fake? Brought on by the blow from the Vulcan and the shock of the injury she had received. Out of all of the theories it made the most sense and it terrified her. Lucy could feel herself breaking into a sweat. What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

Natsu was laying on his bed feeling rather confused over what had happened with Lucy and it was putting him in fowl mood. What had he done? Was it something he said? Did he just go to Lucy at the wrong time? He just couldn't think of anything. Ever since they started being intimate with one another six months ago everything had been going fine with them. But after today Natsu was wondering if something had happened.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" A glass wearing blue cat came into his field of vison. "You've been having the most perplexed look on your face all day."

"Lucy has been acting strange, Happy." He informed the blue exceed but leaving out the reason to his thoughts. He and Lucy were keeping their relationship a secret from the others. They were teased so much over the years about it they wanted to enjoy each other for as long as possible before anyone found out. Not to mention he valued his life and didn't want certain people to find out and kill him over it.

"When has Lucy ever been normal?" Happy said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Good point." The pink-haired boy said but still. His thoughts going back to how she seem to panic when he tried to kiss her like he had always done these past few months. Natsu was starting to feel like he was living in one of those cheesy romance novels that Levy always talks about. _Like one of those stories were the girl finds out…_

He stopped mid-thought. Natsu's eyes widened at what could be possibly be causing Lucy's strange behavior.

_She- She wouldn't keep that a secret from me._ Natsu tried to reason the thought away. _She would let me know, right?_

But the thought was now taking root in his mind and he couldn't push it out. Natsu shot of his bed and made a beeline for the door, nearly running into it in his haste. Once he was outside Natsu raced through the streets for the guild with Happy hot on is heels.

"Natsu, I must inquire what the rush is?" The exceed called to him but Natsu ignore him.

Cana was going to kill him. Gildarts would do worst. Then there were his parents. With his mind racing Natsu reached the guildhall in no time. The instant he went through the doors his eyes searched for his partner. But he saw no sign of the blonde anywhere. So, we quickly walked over to the bar to the one person who might know where she was.

"Hey, Mira." He called to the barmaid while trying to keep his panting down. "Have you seen Lucy at all?"

"Oh, hello, Natsu." The white-haired woman greeted him with a kind smile. "She left on a job…." the smile quickly turned to one of mild concern, "by herself."

_By herself?_ Yeah something was defiantly wrong was the boy's thought. Suddenly a choking sound got his attention and he turned his head to see Cana with a bottle in hand. A cold shiver ran down his spine at the thought of what the card mage would do to him if she knew his concerns.

"What do you mean she went on her own?" Cana coughed out. "She never goes on a job by herself."

"Where has she gone?" Happy asked, having caught up with Natsu and landing on his shoulder..

"There was a village that suffered some damage from an earthquake." Mira informed them. "In fact Erza just took a job that is heading in that direction. If you hurry you could catchup with her and meet Lucy on the way."

He didn't have to be told anymore. Natsu raced out of the guild with Happy clinging to his shoulders.

"Natsu wait up, I'm coming with." Cana yelled at him.

Just his luck. This was not going to make things easy for Natsu to talk to Lucy alone.

"Mind if I join along?" Another voice was added into the fray.

Natsu turned to see Gray now running alongside Cana behind him.

"Why do you want to come along?" Natsu couldn't help but ask his close friend. He already had to deal with Cana. Another person would just make things harder.

"You seem tense about something." The ice mage pointed out. Natsu cursed with friend's observance. "I figured I'd come and help out."

"I want to see what the fuss is over as well." Juvia suddenly appeared with them.

"Who asked you to join the party, piss stain?" Gray fired off an insult at the water mage.

"I don't need your permission, shriveled balls!" Juvia fired back.

"What did you call me?" Gray yelled while getting in the girl's face.

"Can you two just get laid already and end your bickering?" Cana let heavy sigh.

"No way in hell!" Gray stated firmly.

"Mr. Cold here couldn't get it up anyways." Juvia said with a straight face.

"You want to say that again." The ice mage growled.

The world hated him. Was the only thought that came to Natsu from the exchange. On top of his concern for Lucy he now had to deal with his friends' back and forth bickering. Could this day get any worse? Luckily once they made it to the train station Erza had yet to board the train.

"Erza!" Natsu called out to the red head.

"Natsu? The armored mage turned to look at him with a confused look on her face. "Gray, Juvia, Cana, Happy?"

"Hey mind if I- we come with you?" The pink haired boy asked.

"You want to come along?" Erza said still looking confused.

"Lucy went on a mission by herself and your heading in the direction she went." Cana pointed out.

"Lu went on a job by herself." Now Erza looked even more confused with a hint of concern. "Alright let's get going then before we miss her."

"Sweet." Gray said before turning to glare at Juvia. "Don't know why we should let bed wetter come along."

"Like we need you to come along, limp dick!" The water mage returned the glare.

"Guys." Everyone's attention was drawn to Erza. She had her hands grasp in front of her. Her lower lip pressed forward. Her head tilted to the side. And her eyes holding the most pleading look. "Can you please, not fight?"

It only took a matter of seconds for the two bickering mages to backdown.

"Sorry, Erza." Juvia said while looking down.

"Yeah, sorry." Gray said looking just as guilty.

No one could resist Erza's puppy dog look. Natsu couldn't help put wonder if she manipulated people on purpose. No matter. Soon the group of wizards were on the train before it pulled out of the station. Natsu hoped he would catch up with Lucy and finally find out why she was acting so strangely.

* * *

It was getting late as the sun was hitting the horizon giving the village and orange glow. A young woman was walking mindless through the town. Lucy didn't know what to do any more. What could she do? She was stuck in familiar world that was different from her own. All her friends were still here but she didn't know any of them. She had nothing to go on. Just theories that kept hitting dead ends Except for the one that scared her the most.

Lucy was debating between running away and returning to the guild and explaining everything to them. However, her theories of a dream or a hallucination made Lucy hesitate on the latter. But it seemed fate had other plans in store for her.

"Lucy!" A familiar voice called out to her.

The world hates her. Was the thought that came to the blonde's mind. She saw Natsu running towards her with Erza, Gray, Canna and Juvia in tow. This was not what she needed right now. All these familiar faces but complete strangers was just going make her current anxiety worse. Especially Natsu.

"Um... hey guys." Lucy tried to sound natural and hoped it sounded like their Lucy. "What are you doing here?"

"We got a little worried about you." Cana walked up to her with look that appeared to be a mix of annoyance and concern. "You've never gone on a job on your own."

"Well I… huh…" Lucy cursed herself for not coming up with some kind of excuse if confronted. "Just wanted to do one on my own for once."

By the look on Cana's face she didn't buy the lame excuse. Natsu looked like he bought it even less with the near scowl he sent her way.

"It's been a long day guys," Lucy stated desperately trying change the subject. "And I'm very tired."

"Well my next train doesn't leave until tomorrow," Erza stated, while Lucy noticed that she seemed to be giving a look that seemed reassuring. "We can rent a couple of hotel rooms."

A part of Lucy wanted to bolt. Wanted to get away. She wouldn't be able to think clearly if she stayed with them. The thought brought a pang to her chest. Even though these people felt like strangers, they were still her friends, her family. And maybe that's what she needed the most right now.

"Sounds like a good idea." Lucy said while trying to hold a smile.

* * *

"Okay, spill." Gray said from the bed he sat on. He was getting tired of seeing Natsu pace around the room. "What's going on?"

The ice mage couldn't help but be concerned for his friend ever since he came running into the guildhall looking for Lucy. Then practically tearing ass out once he knew where she headed. So, of course he tagged along.

"Nothing." Natsu sounded on edge as he continued his pacing.

"Natsu." Gray called to him sternly. The pink-haired boy stopped his pacing to turn and glare at him. Gray was having none of it as he continued to stare at Natsu firmly. Eventually Natsu's face crumbled and he walked over to the bed across from Gray and sat down by Happy who had been watching Natsu with an equal amount of concern.

"It's Lucy." Natsu let out a sigh. Gray could see the concern written all over his friend's face. "She been acting strange ever since we returned form that hunt for that Vulcan."

"Strange how?" Gray hadn't actually been around blonde since the bandit ambush. But then again, he did notice how she hadn't really fought any of them and was almost killed. Remembering all that now made the ice mage share in Natsu's concern.

"Her taking a job by herself, just tells me there is something wrong." Natsu stated, his feet were bouncing slight on floor. "You know how much she hates being-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a knock. Not at the door but at the window. The three of them looked at each other with confusion. However, they weren't stupid. Gray gave Natsu a nod which he returned. The pinked-haired boy quickly retrieved his rapier and quietly made his way to the window. Gray joined him having his hands at the ready. Natsu reached for the window and looked at Gray. He gave him nod and Natsu opened it, only for ropes to come flying into the room.

* * *

"Okay, Luce," Cana stated firmly, "what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean." Lucy had been hoping to get some rest and be able to avoid any questions but she was out of luck.

"Lu, you went on a job," Erza's soft concern and gentle look was something Lucy was still trying to get use to, "by yourself."

"You hate being alone." Juvia said looking just as concerned as the others. "This isn't like you at all. So, what's up?"

"It's nothing really." Lucy tried reassure them while cursing how different this world was, especially not knowing how she was supposed to act.

"Bullshit!" Cana yelled making everyone jump. The brunette got up from where she had been sitting and walked up to the blonde. Lucy could feel herself sweating at Cana's outburst. The anger in the card mage's face was not something she was expecting from all this. "You never go off on your own like this! If isn't with your usual team you go out with Natsu or myself! So, what the hell is going on with you!"

"Cana- I…" Lucy looked to the others for some kind of help. However, Erza and Juvia just looked at her with concern. Lucy was about to try to come up with some kind of excuse when the wall to the outside suddenly blew up.

The four girls screamed as the force of the blast sent them crashing into the opposite wall. When Lucy regained her senses, she saw four hooded figures stand at the breach to the room. One of them was taller than the others. Another was defiantly a woman.

"Who the hell are you people?" Juvia was the first to respond.

"That is none of your concern." The larger man said. For some reason Lucy thought she knew that voice. "We are here for you, Erza Scarlet."

"Me?" Erza said in bewilderment.

"Like hell we'll let that happen." Juvia stated firmly as she glared at the mysterious group.

"You're cornered and outmatched, toots." One of the other hood figures stated.

_Toots?_ Why did that sound so familiar to Lucy.

"Outmatched?" Cana sound like she wanted to laugh. "Cleary you don't know who you're dealing with. "And by the way you're actually outnumbered."

"Are you talking about you're two friends?" The female of the group spoke up with amusement in her voice. She sounded the most familiar to Lucy but the blonde still couldn't figure out why. "They're a little tied up at the moment. "

"But I think I'll be taking this cutie with me." She held up a bound Happy.

"On hand me you fiend!" The exceed shout as he struggled against the rope.

"Happy!" Lucy couldn't keep herself from crying out in concern for the cat.

"Just hand Erza over already." The remaining figure spat out aggressively. Once again Lucy was hit with a sense of familiarity.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia had clearly had had enough and fired off a slash of water forcing the hooded group to jump back outside.

"Let's go!" Cana yelled as she ran forward Erza and Juvia quickly.

Lucy however, hesitated. She didn't know what to do. How could she fight when she still didn't know what kind of magic she had in this world? However, the familiarity she was getting from these people was giving her a sense of dread. And they were after Erza. Lucy had to do something. So, she ran towards the breach and jumped out to join her friends in the fight.

* * *

Once outside the four hood figures had spilt up, forcing the girls to do the same.

"You have some nerve attacking us and threatening one our friends." Juvia glared at her opponent while on some random rooftop.

"Don't take it so personally, toots." The man stated calmly. "We only came for Erza no need for you to get involved in this matter."

"Like hell I'd let that happen!" Juvia yell. The man making it sound like kidnapping her friend was no big deal just pissed her off even more. "Water Crane!"

Juvia swung her arm out as water extended outward from it like a whip. The man clearly didn't have quick enough reflexes as it slammed into him causing him to crash and slide against the ground.

"You're a fast one, toots." The man groaned.

"Stop calling me that!" Juvia was more annoyed the ever by the man's mannerisms. "Water Slicer!"

She threw the arc of water at highspeed at the man. However, Juvia was shocked to see the man break apart into small blocks and disappear. Her attack hitting the empty space of the rooftop.

"Like I said before," Juvia heard from behind her. "You're out matched."

She tried to turn around to attack but the man proved to be faster. Suddenly Juvia felt her back being pelted by numerous projectiles. At the same time, she felt electricity flow through her body. The water mage let out an agonizing scream. Juvia didn't know how long she had been screaming for but it felt like hours. Eventually the attack stopped and she fell forward hit the ground unable to move a muscle.

"Should have just given up." The man said.

* * *

Cana ran through the streets after her chosen hooded figure. She was already upset about Lucy trying to dodge her questions to her strange behavior. Then these people just had to attack them which only added to her frustration. The man she was chasing was twisting and turning around what felt like every corner which was just pissing her off.

"Okay that's it!" Cana yelled in frustration. She quickly pulled out one of her cards a threw it in front of the hooded figure. Suddenly the card explored causing the man to tumble back and fall to the ground. His hood fell back revealing his dark skin and blond-hair.

"You bitch!" The man turned around showing his dark green-eyes.

"I was already in a bad mood tonight before you guys showed up," Cana glared at the man, "so, of course I'm going to be a bitch."

The man jumped back to his feet and threw something at her. Luckily, Cana was fast enough to dodge the item. However, she was surprised to see that it was a card.

"You're not the only card mage around here." He said with a sly grin before snapping his finger.

The card erupted in a bright flash of light. Cana let out a cry as she was forced to close her eyes. Then she felt herself being impacted by numerous cards. Each one cutting into causing her to wince in pain.

_Dammit!_ Cana quickly threw a card in the direction of the attack. The magic she channeled into caused an electric current to shoot out from it. She heard a cry of pain and the barrage stopped. She quickly brought up another card to her face and channeled you magic into it finally clearing her vision.

She saw the other card mage kneeling on the ground wincing in pain. His clothing was singed and there were some electric burns on his body. The man glared at her and she glared right back. He got back to his feet his deck firmly in his hands. Cana tightened her grip on her own as she stared him down. A minute passed before they made their move.

Both card mages started to throw their cards at each other. Each card contained a different magical element. Each card colliding with another. Each collision tore apart the street. Each explosion kicked up dirt and dust that eventually blocked each mage from the others few. Soon the cards stopped flying and Cana charged forward with a card in hand. When she broke through the smokescreen the man looked shocked by her brash action.

"Take this you bastard!" She yelled as she threw the card at him. The card attached to his chest and before he could react a concussion wave blew him off his feet and sent him fly across the street before hitting the pavement hard. "Lesson number one, never mess with Fairy Tail!"

Cana couldn't help but grin confidently. Feeling some of her early frustration wash away. However, she stopped smiling when the man got back up with a smile of his own.

"Lesson number two," his grin turned into a more wild look, "watch where you stand."

Cana looked down and her eyes widened in horror at what she saw. The card mage was standing in a field of cards. They all began to glow and before she could do anything they exploded. Cana let at a scream as she was consumed by light. She fell hard on the ground and couldn't get her battered body to get back up. Soon the man was standing over her.

"I know I should just leave you here and go after that _traitor._ " The blond spat the last word out. Anger written all over his face.

_Traitor?_ Cana was confused by the man's behavior. He had to be talking about Erza as his group was after her. But what could Erza be a traitor of? She had been with Fairy Tail for years.

"However," the man held up a blank card, "we might need some collateral."

Once more, Cana was consumed by light.

* * *

"Who are you people?" Erza demanded from the large man that stood in front of her. "What do you want with me?"

The man remained unresponsive but she could feel his eyes boring into her. The red head tighten her grip on her blade. She held her sword up a little higher but the man didn't react. Erza was about to charge forward, the sooner she beat her opponent the sooner she could go assist the others. However, the man finally spoke causing her to stop.

"It's been a long time, Erza." His hand reached up a pulled down his hood to reveal his face to her.

The girl froze at the sight of the man before her. Her hands began to shake before she dropped her sword. Despite the clear change in age Erza recognized him. She never thought she would see him again. The other figures, could it have been the others she had long since lost hope of ever seeing.

"I- I don't understand." Erza said timidly.

"You left us behind, Erza." The man said sternly. "How could you understand?"

"N- No," she shook her head feeling tears forming in her eyes, "I- I didn't leave you."

"No more lies." He said with a glare. "We've come to take you back."

"Back?" Erza's eyes widened in horror when she realized what he meant by that. As well as who sent them after her. "No!"

She scrambled to grab her sword but the man was faster. He lunged forward and punched her in the face so hard that her world spun and started to go dark. The last thing she felt before hitting the ground was her flower hairclip slipping from her head.

* * *

"Hold still!" The hooded woman yelled in frustration as she missed Lucy again with her rope.

Lucy had no intension of complying as she continued to dodge the woman attacks. She couldn't do much else. Which only served to frustrate the blonde as she gritted her teeth. She needed to find some effective way to attack without magic. She couldn't get close enough as the other woman's erratic attacks.

"Lucy," Happy called to her, he was tied to the woman's hip, "would you please do something already and get me away from this fiendish woman."

"Don't be mean, cutie." The woman said sweetly as she looked down at the exceed.

Lucy seeing the woman momentary distraction charged forward. It didn't seem the woman was expecting it because she didn't make a move to attack. Lucy swung her fist forward. She was tempted to yell her famous 'Lucy Punch' but she resisted the urge with Happy presence. She wasn't ready to blow her secret just yet.

The woman seemed to regain her senses and got out of the way just in time to avoid being punched in the face. However, it wasn't soon enough to avoid Lucy's fist getting caught in the woman's hood. The woman's cover was torn away revealing her identity. And Lucy was shocked to see who was before.

The red markings on her face. The familiar brown hair and eyes. The way her hair had been stylized into cat ears.

"Millianna?" The name slipped from Lucy's lips.

The girl looked at her in shock before jumping away. The two looked at each other with equal confusion. Happy looking back and forth between them as if he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"How-" Millianna stuttered to say. "How do you know my name?"

"I…" Lucy didn't know what to say. She hadn't been expecting anything like this. Her mind started to race for a possible answer before a theory came to her. Lucy started to sweat at the possibility of what this situation could be. Before she could say anything to the cat loving girl perked up and placed her hand on her temple.

"You- You got Erza." She said while appearing to try and compose herself while communicating with someone telepathically.

_Erza!_ Lucy became horrified at hearing her friend's capture.

"What do you mean you got the brunette to?" Millianna went on.

_Canna._ Lucy's heartrate only increased upon hearing that the card mage had been taken as well. _Why are they taking her?_

"Alright I'm heading back." Millianna turned to make her leave.

"No!" Lucy shouted as she ran forward. "Wait!"

The cat loving girl quickly turned around and shot one of her magic bind ropes at her. This time Lucy didn't react in time. The bindings wrapped around the blonde causing her to fall to the ground. Millianna took one last look at and opened her mouth as if to say something but she closed it and ran off.

"Lucy!" Happy cried out to her but all she could do was watch as Millianna ran off with the exceed in tow.

It felt like hours before Juvia found her and undid the bindings. The two quickly returned to the hotel and found Natsu and Gray bound together on the bed.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Apparently Juvia couldn't resist getting a remark out at the sight. The two glared at her as Lucy undid their bindings.

The two girls quickly informed the boys of what happened from the attack to Erza, Cana and Happy being captured.

"Dammit!" Natsu yelled while punching his fist into the bed he was sitting on. "What are we suppose?"

Lucy really wanted to say that she had a good idea of what was going. However, that would mean she would have to reveal what was going on with her. She wasn't sure if she could handle that at the moment. Being torn between trying to help her friends, even through she wasn't sure any of this was real or not, and keeping her situation quite was tearing into her. Lucy could feel her head pounding over her internal struggle.

"Maybe we can use this." Juvia spoke up as she pulled out an artificial flower hairclip. The same one that Erza had been wearing. "I found this on my way back to you guys."

"We should be able to follow Erza's scent." She said as she passed the hair clip to Lucy.

_Scent?_ Lucy questioned as she took the hold of the item. Now that she focused on it she could smell something coming from the fake flower. The same smell was also lingering in the air.

"Yeah!" Lucy yelled trying to sound hyped up but was really just relieved that she got some kind clue to follow so she didn't have to reveal her secret. "Let's head out!"

Lucy followed the scent for several hours while the others followed her. Eventually they came to a shoreline along the sea. A shoreline that was very familiar to Lucy. A shoreline that had a familiar resort along it.

"Were do we go from here?" Gray asked as he looked around.

"Did they take them across the sea or something?" Natsu asked as he stared across the vast water.

"Yes." Lucy quietly answered him. The blonde knew exactly where the others had been taken. She knew out was over the horizon of the vast blue before them. And she knew what awaited them there.

The Tower of Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I used Google translator to get Latin words so they might not be to actuate. Any ways I hope you look forward to more because Lucy is in for one hell of an adventure. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
